Strengthening the Relationship (reboot)
by nightmareking
Summary: As the title suggest, this is a reboot to Strengthening the Relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, nightmareking here, and since I am doing a reboot of my story 'With Star's Help' I decided that I can try and reboot 'Strengthening the Relationship' only because I feel like it can be written better. And just like my other reboot, there will be some elements shared from the original while others will be on their own. Yes, Ronnie Anne is still in this story, so I don't want to hear that they moved away.**

 **So, with that being said, please enjoy the first chapter.**

Lincoln sighed as he shook his head and stared at his reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath, "Okay, you can do this Loud. Just go out there and ask her to the winter formal," he turned and walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to the cafeteria.

Entering the cafeteria, he looked around and saw Ronnie Anne sitting with some of her friends, talking. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the table.

Standing next of her, Ronnie Anne looked up and arched a brow, "What do you want lame-o?" Lincoln swallowed hard and Ronnie Anne narrowed her eyes, "Well?"

"Well…Ronnie Anne…the winter formal is coming up, and I was wondering if you would go with me," the cafeteria fell silent as all eyes fell on the two. Lincoln cleared his throat and nervously chuckled, "So…is um…is your silence a yes or a-"

"What do you think you're doing? Why would I go to a dance with you, Lincoln Loud? You are gross and rude and totally annoying! I would rather date a snail than go out with you!" the cafeteria fell silent before the lunchroom began erupting with laughter.

Lincoln opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of a gunshot overpowered the laughter and Lincoln's eyes widened as he fell back in shock. The students stared at Lincoln in shock before everyone started screaming in a panic as they saw a puddle of blood forming next to his body and everyone began running around in a panic.

Lincoln moaned as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around the white room. He moaned again as he spoke in a scratchy voice, "Where…where am I?"

"You're up," he looked up and saw Luna, Luan and Lynn standing next to the bed he was lying in, smiling at him, "You're in the hospital dude. You had everyone worried,"

Lincoln groaned and shook his head, "Here Linc," he looked up and saw Luan holding a bottle of water out, "You've been in a coma for a week…so you're probably thirsty," Lincoln nodded before he took the bottle from his sister before opening it and slowly drank the contents.

He panted before looking up at his sisters, "So…where is everyone else at?" they looked at him and Lincoln continued to pant, "You said I had everyone worried, so where is everyone?"

"They're either grounded or stuck watching the younger ones and mom and dad had to go to work," Lynn answered and Lincoln sighed and nodded, "We're glad you're okay. We were worried about you," Lincoln smiled and nodded again before the sound of the door opening caught their attention.

They looked up and saw a doctor walking into the room, "Heh, well it looks like you're back to the world of the living," Lincoln sighed and the doctor walked closer to them, "You had your family worried, kid, especially these three…you're lucky you have people who care about you,"

"Yeah…I know,"

"Well…I'm going to have to ask your sisters to leave while I talk to you and-"

"Uh…I can't keep secrets from my sisters, well…at least not these three, so you might as well say whatever you have to say," the doctor looked at the white-haired boy in confusion and Lincoln shook his head, "I'm telling you, asking them to leave will be a waste of time. So you might as well tell us what you need to tell us."

The doctor sighed and shook his head, "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you, kid." The four siblings looked at the doctor in confusion, "The bullet had pierced your lung to the point where it was inoperable and we had to remove it," the four looked at him in shock, "We will be starting you on cardio therapy in a few days to see the full extent of your injury,"

The doctor turned and began walked towards the door, "I advise you to rest up, kid, someone will be around shortly to deliver you some dinner," Lincoln slowly nodded as the doctor walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Luna looked down at her phone and frowned, "Well…mom and dad are here to pick us up," the three sisters looked down at their only brother and Luna gave a forced smiled, "Are you going to be okay, dude?"

"Yeah…um…just…one thing…can you not tell the others about this?" their eyes widened and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Look…I know they're going to find out, but I want to be the one who tells them."

Lynn groaned and shook her head, "Find, but you better know what you're doing," Lincoln nodded before Lynn hugged him, "Get better soon,"

Lynn broke from the hug and Luan hugged him next, "Take it easy Linc, and you better be ready for my jokes tomorrow."

Lincoln chuckled and nodded as Luan broke from the hug and Luna hugged him, "Take care, bro, see you tomorrow." She broke from the hug and the three sisters walked out of the room as Lincoln sighed and laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Your sisters care about you," he looked back at the door and saw the doctor walking back into the room, "I'm sorry, I thought it'd be best if I give you and your sisters a minute to yourselves."

"Yeah…right…um…listen, I'm not a big fan of hospitals and…I really can't be alone in one unless you want me to have a mental breakdown, and Luna, Luan and Lynn…I'm closer to them than any of my other sisters, so I was wondering if they could-"

"I'll pull some strings and see where we'll go from there," Lincoln nodded and the doctor turned and began walking out of the room again, "Rest up, your food will be here shortly," Lincoln nodded again as he watched the doctor walk out of the room.

Luna, Luan and Lynn sat in Luna's and Luan's room, looks of disbelief crossing their faces, "So…he expects us to keep this a secret until tomorrow?" Lynn sighed and shook her head, "And how are we supposed to do that? This place isn't exactly good to keep secrets in,"

"We know, dude, but Lincoln asked us not to tell anyone about his missing lung and we have to respect that,"

"Lincoln has a missing lung?" the three sisters jumped and looked back to see their gloomy sister Lucy standing in the doorway, "What happened?"

Lynn growled before standing up and walking over to Lucy, "What happened is if a certain someone tells the others what she just learned, then until Lincoln returns home, I'm going to have a new sparring partner!" she grabbed Lucy by the arm and began pushing her down the hall, "Now let's get to bed!" Luna and Luan watched as their athletic sister push their gloomy sister out of the room and down the hall.

Luna sighed and shook her head, "Lynn's got the right idea. It wouldn't be a good idea to visit Lincoln tomorrow if we're all dead tired," Luan nodded in agreement as Luna climbed onto the top bunk, "Goodnight, sis,"

"Night Luna," Luan turned the light off before walking over to the bed and laid down before falling asleep herself.

 **Okay, like I said, this is going to be a reboot and some elements will be different from others in the original. I'll keep the original up for notes and everything. And before we go a step further, let me make myself perfectly clear: Do not ask me to add this person or that person, those reviews will go ignored, the culprit(s) are not who you think they are and a few things here and there.**

 **As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HKShadow714: Yes, I was reading through some of my older stories and I truly feel like they could've been written better…so…reboot galore right now. And like I said, some elements will be shared with the original while others will hold their own so don't be surprised or offended if there are a few things borrowed here and there.**

 **Elementor: Here's to hoping.**

 **Please enjoy the second chapter.**

The ten Loud sisters sat at the table, eating their breakfast in silence as the occasional yawn escaped their mouths. Luna felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she stood up before excusing herself to the living room, where she answered her phone, "Hello?"

" _Hey Luna,_ "

Luna slightly smiled as she heard her brother's voice on the other end of the phone, "Lincoln, hey dude, how's it hanging?" she yawned and shook her head, "Excuse me. We were just sitting down to breakfast and then we were going to get ready to come see you, dude,"

" _That's great, but…I need you guys to bring me some clothes…and maybe my trunks too,_ " Luna looked confused before she heard Lincoln sighed, " _I'm going to be swimming for my first therapy session and I doubt they have a pair of trunks lying around,_ "

"Yeah, sure bro…do you need anything else before we leave?"

" _Yeah…I talked to the doctor a short time after you, Luan and Lynn left last night and…if it's okay with mom and dad, can you three stay with me while I'm in the hospital?_ " Luna's eyes widened, " _You, Luan and Lynn know better than anyone that I don't like hospital and I don't like being alone in one,_ "

"Yeah, we know dude," Luna sighed and shook her head, "We'll talk to mom and dad before we leave…but don't feel bad if they say no,"

" _Thanks Luna, you're the best,_ " Luna lightly laughed before the call ended and she walked back into the other room.

The family sedan, appropriately named Vanzilla, parked in front of the hospital and the ten sisters climbed out of the sedan and walked towards the hospital with their parents close in tow. The large family stepped through the doors of the medical building and quietly and calmly stepped towards the elevators.

Lincoln sat in a wheelchair, staring out the window when he heard the door open and he looked up to see his sisters and their parents stepping into the room. The sisters walked up to their only brother and the pageant twin frowned as she leaned closer to the white-haired boy, "Linky…are you okay?"

Lincoln sighed and rubbed the top of her head, "Yeah, I'm fine Lola. Thanks for asking," feeling someone poke his side, he looked down and saw Lisa standing next to him, "Um…Lisa, what are you doing?"

"So sixth oldest sibling, what is the full extent of your near fatal ordeal?" Lincoln frowned while Luna, Luan and Lynn stared at him with wide eyes, "Well, are you not aware of the full extent of your injury or not?"

"Yeah…I am and the doctor said that…they had to remove my lung," the family stared at him in disbelief while Luna, Luan and Lynn looked away with frowns crossing their faces and Lucy stared at her older brother, a monotone expression, "The doctor said the bullet had pierced my lung to the point where it wasn't going to work and-"

"Why wouldn't the doctor tell us about this!" Rita shrieked and her eleven children looked at her, "We're your parents and we have a right to know what happened to you!"

"Mom, he would've been breaking the confidentiality of patient-doctor relationship," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "So they're going to start me on cardio therapy tomorrow,"

"Well…it still would've been nice if your doctor had told us, son," Lynn Sr. sighed and shook his head before walking towards the door with his wife following, "We'll be back to pick you kids up later. We need to get to work," the two adults walked out of the room and closed the door while the sisters began arguing over the remote and Luna, Luan and Lynn walked over to their brother.

Lincoln looked at his three sisters and slightly frowned, "So…are you guys going to keep me company during my stay?"

"Of course, bro," Luna smiled and rubbed the top of his head, "We wouldn't leave you hanging like that, dude,"

Lincoln smiled and nodded before looking at his comedian sister and smiled, "So is there a joke today Luan?"

"Maybe later Linc," Luan smiled and slightly hugged her brother, "Let's wait until you're allowed to go home. We wouldn't want to disturb the other patients while we're in here."

"Right, we wouldn't want anyone to get in trouble," he looked up at Lynn and smirked and shook his head, "I'm sorry Lynn, but until I get out of here, you're not going to have a sparring partner,"

"Yeah, maybe, but it could be fun when you get home. You're starting cardio therapy soon, so you might be more of a challenge," Lynn smiled and sat on Lincoln's lap. Lincoln looked at her with a confused look and Lynn shook her head, "What? Lucy, Lola and Lana are fighting over the bed, Lori and Leni are in the chairs and you wouldn't let one of your favorite sisters on the floor, would you?"

Lincoln looked back at Luna and Luan and Luna shook her head and smiled, "Don't worry about it dude, we'll just chill on the windowsill." Luan nodded as she and Luna sat down and the eleven Loud siblings looked up at the TV in silence.

 **Okay, I might be missing a few things in this chapter, but I've been working on it all day and I'm tired, so whatever is missing will be placed in the third chapter, but for now as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HKShadow714: Thank you for the advice and keep reading.**

 **763Boi: She'll come back soon and learn of what happened, but like I said in the first chapter, some elements in this story will be different from the original.**

 **Johnmonty: Good to hear. Keep reading to see what they're reaction is going to be. And just to let you know, it won't be the same as the original.**

 **King69: Thanks.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Hours slowly seeped by before Lori looked down at her phone and sighed before standing up and stretched, "Okay girls, let's go," Leni, with Lily in her arms, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa stood up and began following Lori out of the room before they stopped and looked back at their three sisters.

Luna looked at her sisters in confusion and arched a brow, "What dudes?"

"Are you guys like, coming home?" Leni arched a brow.

"No," Luan smiled and wrapped an arm around Lincoln, "Lincoln talked to his doctor and talked to mom and dad and we're keeping him company during his stay in the hospital," the seven looked at them and Luan shook her head, "We have permission and Lincoln hates hospital more than any of us…so since he's going to be here for a while, we decided to keep him company."

"Whatever, let's go girls," Lori rolled her eyes and led her sisters out of the room.

Lincoln looked up at his sisters and arched a brow, "So…what are you girls going to about school? I'm sure mom and dad aren't going to let you skip school and-"

"They said we don't have to go to school…besides you're going to be here for another week, so I doubt we'll be missing much," Lynn smiled before standing up and walked over to the bed. Lying down, Lynn sighed as she began flipping through the channels.

Lincoln looked back at his two other sisters and Luan smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry, Linc. Lynn's right. We're not going to be missing anything, and we did promise to keep you company during the remainder of your stay here,"

"Yeah…thanks guys…but would you get in trouble with your teachers?"

"What's the worse they can do? Give us detention?" Luna smirked and shook her head, "Don't worry dude, you're more important to us than any amount of schoolwork," Lincoln sighed and nodded, "So it's settled, you don't worry about what's going to happen to us when we go back to school and just focus on getting better."

"Wait…I didn't agree to that,"

"Yes you did," Luan sat on Lincoln's lap and smiled, "You're just on too many pain killers to remember."

Lincoln sighed as the door opened and the four siblings looked up to see a nurse walking into the room. The nurse stopped and looked at the three sisters in confusion, "I'm sorry girls, but visiting hours are over and-"

"It's okay," Lincoln spoke and the nurse looked at him in confusion, "The doctor said it was okay if I had some of my sisters stay with me while I stay in the hospital." The nurse arched a brow and Lincoln sighed, "I…I don't like being alone in hospitals and Lynn, Luan and Luna…I'm uh…I feel like I'm closer to them than my other sisters and like I said, the doctor said it was okay and so did our parents."

The nurse sighed and shook her head, "Okay, I guess I'll just have someone bring in some extra helpings for your sisters." She looked at the three sisters and narrowed her eyes, "If you three start anything in this hospital, I will personally kick you three out of this hospital, do you understand?" the three wordlessly nodded as the nurse stepped further into the room and walked over to Lincoln.

She looked at Luan and sighed, "I'm going to have to ask you to get off my patient while I check his vitals," Luan nodded before standing up.

The nurse turned and walked out of the room and Luan sat back down on Lincoln's lap. The three sisters looked at their brother and Luna commented, "Dude, your nurse is a little less than nurse like. Can she throw us out of here?"

"Who Helen? She's all bark and no bite. She acted this way when she was checking my vitals last night too…I got this feeling she doesn't want to be here anymore than I do," the three looked at their brother as he looked up at the TV in confusion, "So what are we watching?" the three sisters frowned as they looked up at the screen.

Lincoln laid on the bed while Luan and Luna sat on the chairs and Lynn laid down next to him. Lincoln looked down in confusion and arched a brow, "Lynn? What are you doing?"

"What? There are only two chairs and you wouldn't want your sisters to sleep in wheelchair, would you?" Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "So the three of us are going to take turns sharing the bed…you don't mind, do you?"

Lincoln frowned and shook his head, "Good, because we're sharing the bed tomorrow night," Luan smiled and Lincoln looked up, "Well, goodnight guys,"

"Goodnight dudes," Luna yawned before closing her eyes.

Lincoln looked down and saw Lynn had fallen asleep, nuzzled close to him. Lincoln yawned and fell asleep with an arm wrapped around Lynn.

 **And another chapter is finished. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HKShadow714: Right. I update as often as I can.**

 **Drad55: Yeah, that's why I'm rebooting it, along with some of my other stories.**

 **King69: Right…and it's a little early for lemons, they'll happen though. Don't worry.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Lincoln sat on the bed in a hospital gown, looking at the door leading to the bathroom. He took a deep breath and shook his head as he mumbled under his breath, "C'mon you three, I'm going to be late for my first session," hearing the door open, he looked up and saw his three sisters walking out of the bathroom in their swimsuits, "Alright, let's go,"

He stood up and his sisters looked at him in confusion, "Uh…Linc?" Lincoln looked at Luan and arched a brow, "You're not planning on wearing that to your session, are you?" Lincoln looked down and shrugged his shoulders before removing the hospital gown.

He tossed it onto the bed and the three sisters at the large scar traveling from Lincoln's shoulder down to the bottom of his ribcage, a small circular scar resting in the center of it. Lincoln looked at his sisters and arched a brow, "What? What happened?"

"Lincoln…dude, are you okay?" Luna questioned and looked up, "How are you not in pain?"

"Um…what? I mean I'm a little concern I'm going to be late for my first session and whoever's in charge will get angry, but other than that I'm fine." The three sisters groaned and Lynn walked over to him and forced him to look down at the scar, "Heh…would you look at that…that's a big scar,"

He looked up and shrugged his shoulders, "Well we better get going. We can't be late," he walked past his sisters and the three of them stood in silence before following their only brother out of the room.

The four siblings walked down the hall of the hospital, the three sisters stared at their younger brother and Lynn arched a brow, "Uh…Lincoln, you saw how big that scar is and you're…well you're calm. Is everything okay?"

"Well…I'm full of pain killers, in shock, and…I don't know…so…I guess when I get out of here, the shock will finally hit me and I'll feel the pain," the three frowned as they continued to walk down the hall, "We better hurry, I have no idea who my nurse, or doctor, or whatever you want to call them is, and I have no idea how they'll act if I'm late." The three silently nodded before they hurried their pace.

The four siblings opened a door and stepped into a large room with an inground pool. A woman with light brown hair looked up and sighed, "And you must be Lincoln," Lincoln slowly nodded, "Well, you're right on time…barely. My name is Debbie, and I'm going to be with you during your cardio therapy," she looked at the three sisters and arched a brow, "You're not my patients…who are you?"

"We're his sisters, dude," Luna answered and Debbie looked at her in confusion, "Um…we're here to keep our little brother company,"

Debbie hummed and Lincoln took a deep breath, "It's okay, the doctor said I can have some of my sisters stay with me during my stay in the hospital,"

"Some? As in you have more?"

"I have a total ten sisters…and I'm closer to Luna, Luan and Lynn than the rest of them, and the doctor said that they could stay and-"

"Okay, kid, I get it," she looked at the three sisters, "If you three will take a seat on the bench, I will like to get started," the three nodded before stepping away from their brother and sat on the bench.

Debbie walked over to the white-haired teen and handed him a tube, "Blow into this for as long as you can." Lincoln took the tube and did as he was instructed as Debbie wrote on the clipboard in her hand and Luna, Luan and Lynn watched from the bench.

Lincoln panted as he handed the tube back to Debbie, who took it and set it on a small cart next to her, "Okay Lincoln, I'm going to stand on the other end of the pool. When I get there, I want you to pencil dive in and swim over to me," Lincoln sighed and nodded as Debbie stepped away from him.

Luna, Luan and Lynn stood up and walked over to their brother and Lynn whispered, "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous…this is my first session and I have no idea what the hell I'm doing."

"Okay Lincoln," the four siblings looked up and saw Debbie standing on the other side of the pool, "If you will pencil dive into the pool and swim over here," Lincoln sighed and nodded before walking away from his sisters and jumped into the pool, "Now swim over to me!" Lincoln nodded again before he began swimming towards the brunette.

The three sisters watched as their brother swam towards the nurse and climbed out of the pool. They watched as Debbie pressed on his side and Lincoln winched slightly. Luna sighed and shook her head, "Dudes, this is bad. He's missing a lung and he's acting chill about the whole thing,"

"He did say he was on pain killers and he's in shock, so…that could be it…just wait until he comes home and the pain killers wear off. It'll hit him then," Lynn took a deep breath and shook her head as the three sisters watched their brother breathe into a tube before handing it to Debbie.

The three walked over to them while Debbie scribbled on her clipboard, "Okay Lincoln, I will see you in a couple of hours. Go back to your room and rest up,"

She turned and got ready to walk away when Lincoln spoke, "What uh…what are we going to do next?"

"I'm going to have you run on a treadmill for a while and we'll see where it goes from there," Lincoln nodded before the four siblings turned and walked away.

The four walked down the hall of the hospital. Lincoln looked back at his sisters and sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry guys…I made you three bring your swimsuits and you didn't even get a chance to get in the pool,"

"Don't worry about it, Linc, you just need to focus on recovering from this." Luan smiled and rubbed the top of his head, "Besides, we can go swimming when we go home next week," Lincoln nodded as the four of them continued to walk down the hall.

Turning the corner, Lincoln stopped and his eyes widened, "What's wrong dude?" his sisters looked back and Luna arched a brow, "Something wrong, bro?"

"Yeah…the door to my room is opened…I could've sworn I closed it when we left," Lincoln narrowed his eyes and stepped in front of his sisters before walking down the hall to the room.

 **Okay, I'm going to end this chapter here, only because I have a few things to take care of. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**763Boi: Ronnie Anne will make an appearance soon enough.**

 **HKShadow714: You think so? Well you might be right.**

 **Elementor: Good to know.**

 **King69: Oh, okay, cool. No, it's a little early for lemons, but fret not, they will happen soon.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Poking his head into the room, he spotted Clyde and his dads standing in the middle of the room, "Clyde, what the hell are you doing here!" Clyde jumped as the two looked at the door as the four siblings walked into the room, "Clyde, you nearly gave us a heart attack…what are you guys doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing buddy. You're parents told me you finally woke up…I couldn't come visit you while you were in that coma…family only and since I'm not your brother-in-law yet, I couldn't come to see you," the four sighed and Clyde walked up to his best friend, "It's good to see you're not dead, Lincoln, everyone was worried."

"Yeah…it's kind of good to be back in the land of the living," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Anyway, what are you doing here? Visiting hours don't start for another hour and a half," Clyde looked past him and pointed to Luna, Luan and Lynn, "My doctor said that I can have some of my sisters stay with me during the rest of my stay in the hospital and I asked Luna, Luan and Lynn."

"Oh…okay, don't ask your best friend,"

"C'mon Clyde, I don't mean it like that," Lincoln panted the African-American teen's back, "I just feel like you wouldn't want to waste your time stuck in this place," Clyde slightly nodded, "So what are you doing here before visiting hours? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we were heading out to visit my nana and I asked my dads if we could stop by the hospital to see how you were doing." Luna, Luan and Lynn looked at each other before they walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind them, "So what's with the scar? Is that where the bullet hit you?"

"Yeah…they actually had to remove my lung," Clyde's eyes widened and Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, I had the same reaction…but it's cool,"

Clyde nodded, "Well it's good to see you're still alive Lincoln, but we have to go. I'll see you around buddy," Lincoln nodded as Clyde and his dads walked out of the room and down the hall. Lincoln walked over to the bed, grabbed his clothes and walked over to the bathroom.

Opening the door, his eyes widened when he spotted his three older sisters standing in the bathroom completely naked, stunned as they stared at their only brother's face began to turn red. They looked down and their eyes widened before Luna hissed, "Hey dude, do you mind giving us some privacy!" Lincoln swallowed hard and quickly closed the door.

The three sisters felt their knees shaking as their breathing got slightly heavier. Lynn took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Well…I'm going to say this…we're fucked,"

"Literal or religious term?" the two looked at Luan and Luan bit her lip, "I know we're in trouble for getting weak kneed when we saw our own _brother_ getting hard after seeing us naked…he's in trouble for enjoying seeing us naked…so how about-"

"Dude, you're not saying what I think you're saying, are you?" Luan frowned and slightly nodded as Luna's eyes widened, "No way, we can't do that. We're siblings, we live in the same house, and that pile of trash isn't exactly a private sanctuary. The walls are paper thin and-"

"Being the music expert, you should know a few tricks on soundproofing a room, right?" Luna groaned and crossed her arms across her chest, "So why don't we have a little fun while we can? We already know we're in trouble for enjoying it…what else can go wrong?"

"The others, or worse, mom and dad find out about this and send us to live with Aunt Sherly and send Lincoln to live with pop-pop," Lynn answered, "Aunt Sherley will run us ragged all day and if Lincoln screws up, pop-pop's going to send him to the Navel Base and toughen him out and-"

"But we'll never know if we don't at least try…and if we don't try, this may haunt us until we go insane and end up in a mental hospital." Luna shook her head, "But what about Lincoln? Just because he got an erection doesn't mean he liked what he saw. That's a normal reaction…and if it was just a reaction and we try something, we might scare him and-"

"And we won't know if we don't try to talk to him…if we don't talk to him, it could only end up hurting us…if he doesn't think like that…then we have nothing to lose," the two looked at the athletic sister and Lynn took a deep breath, "I hate losing, yes, but we'll never know if we don't try," Luna and Luan sighed and slowly nodded in defeat.

Lincoln stepped out from behind the curtain, fully clothed, his eyes still wide and his face still red, "Okay…so I accidently saw three of my older sisters naked…who knew they had such great bodies and…no, stop it Lincoln, they're your sisters, you sick pervert."

He looked at the door leading to the bathroom and frowned, "And because of this, they're going to ask mom and dad to take them home tonight and I'll be alone for the rest of the week…I hate this," he sat down on the bed and waited for his sisters to step out of the bathroom, the frown deepening across his face.

 **Okay, I know this chapter almost matches the original, save a few things here and there, but I needed to get things moving and I think him walking in on them was a good way to do it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elementor: Good to know.**

 **He23t: Good to know.**

 **Maxsteele1986: Yeah, I'm going to be doing so changes in this chapter.**

 **King69: Right. Keep reading.**

 **Here's the next chapter.**

Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln walked down the hospital's corridor in an awkward silence, "Hey, there you guys are," they looked up and saw the rest of their sisters approaching them, "We went to Lincoln's room, but it was empty. Are you going to the pool now or-"

"No…we were at the pool earlier…it's time for the treadmill," Lincoln rubbed the back of his head and looked away from Luna, Luan and Lynn, "We better hurry up…wouldn't want to keep the nurse waiting," he, Luna, Luan and Lynn quickened their pace, ignoring the confused glances from their other sisters.

The eleven siblings entered a room and Debbie looked up and slightly frowned, "And I take it these are the rest of your sisters," Lincoln slowly nodded and Debbie sighed, "Right." She handed him a tube and Lincoln slowly took it, "You know the drill, kid," Lincoln took a deep breath before he began blowing into the tube as Debbie began writing on the clipboard in her hand.

Debbie took the tube and picked up some wiring, "Now if you will be so kind to remove your shirt, I'll connect you to the heart monitor and we'll get started," Lincoln nodded before taking his shirt off, surprising Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa with the large scar traveling down his torso.

While Debbie was connecting the heart monitor to Lincoln, Leni questioned, "Linky, are you hurt? That, like, looks real bad,"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm on way too many pain killers right now to worry about this," he stepped onto the treadmill and took a deep breath before he began running at a steady pace.

Everyone looked at Luna, Luan and Lynn and Lori crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "You three spent the night here, why didn't you tell us about the scar?"

"We…forgot, dudes. It's been hectic this morning and Clyde nearly scared us half to death," Luna explained and everyone looked at her in confusion, "He was here before visiting hours and we didn't know if it were you dudes, someone checking on Lincoln, or if it was the bastard who shot him, seeking to finish what he started,"

"Wow, way to sound like you're expecting him to die,"

"That's not what we're saying, Lori, it's just been a crazy morning and we want Lincoln to get out of here and come home as much as the rest of you," Luan hissed and crossed her arms, "We're just concerned right now, that's all. Lincoln is missing a lung and that's going to cut his lifespan by twenty years…I don't even have a joke to make and-"

"Calm down, sis," Luna quietly whispered to her younger sister and best friend, "You might accidently say something that could get us in trouble."

Luan frowned and slowly nodded, "So, what is the word on Lincoln's condition?" Lucy spoke and Luna, Luan and Lynn looked at their gloomy sister, "Did the nurse tell you what-"

"We don't know and we won't know until after his final therapy session," Lynn answered, "And he's here for another week," Lucy remained unmoved by her older sisters words as everyone looked up at Lincoln and saw his pace began to quicken slightly.

The Loud siblings walked down the corridor, sweat dripping down Lincoln's face as he panted. Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa looked at their only brother in confusion while Luna, with Lily in her arms, Luan and Lynn looked at him with concerning looks crossing their faces and Lily looked around, giggling and smiling.

The siblings entered Lincoln's room and saw Bobby and Ronnie Anne standing in the middle of the room. Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne with slightly narrowed eyes, "Boo-boo bear," Lori walked over to her boyfriend and hugged him as she smiled, "I'm glad you're here, boo-boo bear,"

"Yeah babe, I would've came by yesterday, but I had to work," Bobby broke from the hug and looked at the white-haired teen, "How are you feeling, bro?"

"Great, considering I was shot and I am now missing a lung, but other than that I'm good," his sisters frowned and the Santiago siblings looked at him with wide eyes, "No offense to anyone here, but I would like to have a word with Ronnie Anne alone," his sisters nodded before Lori grabbed Bobby by the wrist and the eleven of them left the room.

Lincoln looked at the Hispanic teen girl in front of him and Ronnie Anne inhaled deeply, "Well lame-o, I got to hand it to you, you got one hell of a guardian angel looking out for you. A lot of people wouldn't pull through what you went through and live to-"

"I'm going to say this now, Ronnie Anne, I don't hold the incident against anyone besides the bastard who robbed me of my lung, stealing at least twenty years of my life with it," Ronnie Anne arched a brow and Lincoln shook his head, "But, that being said, I remembered how you made me look like the biggest loser in the entire school. What you said after I scraped up the courage to ask you to the dance…not cool,"

"Look Lincoln, I was just-"

"It's fine, Ronnie Anne, I don't blame you for your behavior. I was the exact same way a few months ago and I am truly sorry for that, but I was getting tired of finding sloppy joes in my pants every day. I understand you were hurt, but I thought everything was cool between us,"

"They are,"

"And that's great, but…the whole incident…it got me thinking…our friendship…it's been hitting a snag lately, and I don't want us to end up hating each other for the rest of our lives over some stupid fight,"

"Wait…are you going to ask me to-"

"I think we should take a break from this friendship. I don't want either of us to end up getting hurt by saying the wrong thing at the wrong time," Ronnie Anne's eyes widened and Lincoln took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Ronnie Anne, but I don't want either of us getting hurt by saying the wrong thing at the wrong time,"

Ronnie Anne sighed and shook her head, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine Loud," Ronnie shook her head again and frowned, "You know lame-o, you seem completely fine about all of this,"

"Well, like I told my sisters, these doctors have me on so many pain killers, it's a miracle I even know my own name. When I get out of here, the shock is going to hit me, that's for sure," Ronnie Anne took a deep breath and Lincoln rubbed the back of his head, "Look…if you and Bobby want to stay for a while…it's not my job to throw people out of a hospital, you can stay, or if you want to leave, that's fine too,"

"Well…Lori and Bobby haven't seen each other all day, and you know how they can get," Lincoln chuckled and Ronnie Anne smiled, "Anyway, I'm going to go tell the others they can come in…you're not going to be stupid and get shot again are-" Ronnie Anne froze as her eyes widened, "I'm sorry lame-o, that came out wrong and-"

"Don't sweat it, Ronnie Anne, I know you didn't mean anything by it," Ronnie Anne exhaled slowly and nodded, "And I have to admit, you're taking this rather well yourself,"

"Yeah…maybe we can start over in a few years…maybe even a few months," she walked past him and towards the door, "I'll be back in a minute with the others," Lincoln nodded as he sat in the wheelchair and watched Ronnie Anne walk out of the room, only to return a moment later with her brother and his sisters following in tow.

 **No, this isn't the last time Ronnie Anne will appear in this story, but I'm debating on rather or not to add her. I got some thinking to do. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**He23t: I might add her. I don't know yet.**

 **Octaviusy7: Good to know. That's in for a rewrite, so…I'll try to get it out soon.**

 **King69: Good to know. You're welcome.**

 **Here's the next chapter.**

Hours passed and the Loud sisters and the Santiago siblings walked out of the hospital, leaving Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln. The three sisters looked at their only brother and Luan arched a brow, "So Linc, what did you and Ronnie Anne talk about?" Lincoln frowned before he stood up and walked towards the door, "Hey, where are you going? You didn't answer my question,"

"We talked…about the day I was shot…and what happened before it happened," Luna, Luan and Lynn looked at the white-haired teen in confusion and Lincoln took a deep breath and shook his head, "It's nothing important. It's in the past and we're going to try and get past it."

"O…kay? But where are you going? You shouldn't be walking around like this, dude, and-"

"I got one more session to get to, Luna," Lincoln looked back and slightly smiled, "You three can wait here. It's just some mild stretches and some exercises. No need to-"

"Of course we're going with you," Lynn smiled and walked up to him and wrapped an arm around him, "We've been going to your therapy sessions all day, what's one more?" before Lincoln could argue, his sisters began ushering him out of the room and down the hall.

Luna, Luan and Lynn watched as Lincoln stood in front of the nurse and did some stretches. Luna looked at her two younger sisters, leaned closer and whispered, "Dudes," Luan and Lynn looked up in confusion, "I've been thinking about earlier…and-"

"Don't get cold feet on us, Luna, you're the one who said we should try and-"

"I know, just listen…if we do this….and he agrees to this, yes, it's going to be complicated and the excuse of us hanging out with our brother is going to die quickly…maybe one night Lynn will hang out with him, and then Luan, and then I'll hang out with him, and to keep the others from finding out, maybe on or two nights a week, the four of us will hang out and so something Lincoln wants to do…if it doesn't work that way, we'll just try something different," Lynn and Luan looked at each other before looking at their older sister and slightly nodded.

Lincoln stopped stretching and looked back at his sisters and saw them whispering to one another and a frown formed across his lips, ' _Well…they're still here…but I don't know if that's good or bad…and what are they talking about? Probably about their perverted brother getting hard after seeing them naked._ '

"Lincoln," he looked up at Debbie in confusion as she handed him a tube, "I need you to blow into this," Lincoln nodded before taking the tube from Debbie and blew into it as Debbie wrote down on her clipboard.

Lincoln soon stopped and panted, handing the tube back to the nurse in front of him, "Okay Lincoln, I believe we're finished for the night. You may go back to your room," Lincoln nodded before he and his sisters walked out of the room.

The four siblings walked into the hospital room where Luna and Lynn sat down on the chairs while Luan and Lincoln walked over to the bed and laid down. Luan slyly smiled before she wrapped an arm around Lincoln's torso and nuzzled close to her younger brother and Lincoln looked down in confusion, "Um…Luan? I uh…wouldn't you feel more comfortable…a little further away from-"

"No, I'm fine, Linc," Luan nuzzled even closer to her brother and Luna and Lynn gave small smiles at the two, "Besides, the bed isn't that big, so we can't put much of a space between us unless we want to fall off the bed."

"Well…no, but um…what about-"

"We're sleeping on the chairs, bro," Luna smiled and yawned, "We've coved this last night. Last night Lynn slept next to you, tonight Luan's going to keep you company and then I'm going to bunk with you tomorrow night and then we'll change back to Lynn."

"Yeah, so don't worry about it Lincoln," Lynn yawned and stretched, "Goodnight guys," Luna, Luan and Lynn drifted off to sleep and Lincoln looked around the dark room in fear.

Lincoln took a deep breath before he looked down at Luan and saw her breathing had evened out as she moaned in her sleep. Taking another deep breath, he shook his head and yawned, "Okay…so we're going to pretend this morning never happened…right. I won't get in trouble until I get out of here," he yawned again and closed his eyes, falling asleep in Luan's arms.

 **Okay, just a small chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anon: Yeah, but I'm keeping the shooting in the back of everyone's mind until Lincoln returns home and everything slows down a bit.**

 **Guest: Uh…okay?**

 **King69: Thanks.**

 **Okay, I want to apologize for the really long wait. I've been trying to balance some of my stories out, which is not good, so I had to put a lot of them on hiatus and I feel bad for doing that. Enjoy the next chapter. And also, for reasons, I'm giving this chapter a time skip. So…he's out of the hospital.**

Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln sat in the back of the sedan while their parents sat up front as they drove down the street in silence. The three sisters looked over at their white-haired brother as he looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by. The three looked at each other as they leaned closer to one another and Luna began whispering, "Okay dudes, Lincoln is out of the hospital and we're going to bring the whole swimsuit incident into light either later tonight or tomorrow after everyone goes to school,"

"And what makes you think he won't freak out?" Lynn arched a brow, "We did kind of snap at him when he walked into the bathroom while we were…naked, and Lincoln's the type of guy who will feel guilty over hurting any of us,"

"We just won't make it seem like a bad thing…just that we need to talk to him about it," Luan voiced, "We won't make it sound like a bad thing, but we'll have to say it in a serious manner, so he won't think we're joking,"

"That's going to be kind of hard considering you'll make a pun or something," Luan crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "I'm just saying, if it were just hormones, then we'll leave it at that and never speak of it again, but if he did like what he saw like we did, then we could try and make this work, dude,"

"And if we do decide to…go ahead with this, what'll happen if the others, or mom and dad find out and they decide to send us-"

"I think they would be more concern over the fact that Lincoln is still alive than rather him dating three of his sisters," Luna sighed and shook her head, "But we're going to have to remain calm and wait until the right time to talk to him," Luan and Lynn took a deep breath and slowly nodded.

Lincoln looked over to his sisters and saw them whispering to one another and he frowned as he shook his head, "They're going to tell mom and dad…and I won't blame them. I should've knocked instead of walking in on them like that and getting hard…what the hell was wrong with me? Thinking that way about my sisters? My three…older…sexy…damnit Lincoln! Pull yourself together,"

Lincoln sighed and looked back out the window, "Just enjoy what little time you have left with your family, Loud. After today, mom and dad are going to ship you away," he frowned before the ride home fell silent.

The sedan pulled up in front of the Loud house and the six family members climbed out of the vehicle and walked towards the house. Opening the door, they stepped inside where they were greeted by Lori, Leni, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily and the Santiago's, "Welcome home, Lincoln!" everyone shouted in unison and Lincoln jumped back slightly in a panic, "C'mon Lincoln," Lynn smiled, lightly pushing her brother into the house, "This is a party for you, so we might as well enjoy ourselves, right?"

' _Enjoy ourselves? Right…and then you, Luan and Luna are going to tell mom and dad and…I might as well have some fun before it happens,_ ' Lincoln took a deep breath and nodded before stepping away from his athletic sister and over to Lucy.

Hours slowly past by and the Santiago's left and the younger sisters had all gone to bed and their parents retired to their room. Lori stood up and stretched as she yawned, "Well, welcome home, little bro, but we should get some sleep. We have school in the morning,"

"Yeah," Leni yawned before she stood up and the two blondes walked up the stairs.

The four siblings stood in the middle of the living room in an awkward silence before Lincoln coughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well…goodnight…wouldn't want to be tired on my….my first day back, right?" Luna, Luan and Lynn frowned as they slowly nodded and Lincoln walked towards the stairs and hurried up them.

Lynn looked back at her older sisters and frowned, "So how are we going to do this? Do we go up after him and force him to listen to us or-"

"If we do that, he'll freak out and wake everyone up," Luna frowned and shook her head, "We'll just wake up early tomorrow, go to his room, wake him up and talk to him. We'll tell him about…you know, and see where it goes from there," she yawned and walked towards the stairs, "But for right now, a goodnight's sleep in my own bed seems pretty inviting right now," Luan and Lynn nodded in agreement and followed her.

 **Okay, I am aware of the ungodly short chapter here, but I'm going to be bringing this, Housemates, and a few other of my stories back from hiatus. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
